Lady of the Musketeers
by Riyo-The-Protector
Summary: To be judged by one's gender is a common thing. But this girl is going to redefine the world as we know it! Join Lona, daugther of a Musketeer, as she fights her way into the world's heart.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Three Musketeers or any of the characters in it. I do own Lona and ShadowDancer.

Well folks I know I haven't updated my gundam wing story but I couldn't concentrate with this story bouncing around in my head, so as soon as I get this down its Katrina's turn to kick some butt. I know this story doesn't go along with the real history of the story, but I was sitting around and Lona jumped in my head. I soon fell in love with the person she is, and I just had to share her with fanfiction fans. This is not based off the book, but on the movie, I repeat **not based on the book.** This is based off the 1993 movie.

**Lady of the Musketeers**

**Chapter 1**

"**Lona Cwen!" **An uproar of applause went up in the crowd. The Musketeers cheered for the birth of the little girl of one of greatest of the Musketeers. King Louis looked down at the little girl he had the honor of naming. Though he was king, he had become close friends with his four Musketeer leaders. His queen, Anne, was with his two year old son Louis who did not seem happy with the young girl's birth, but the king knew that the little girl in his arms would redefine the world as they knew it. It was that purpose that he had named the little girl with the English names "Lona, meaning Ready for Battle" and "Cwen, meaning Queen." The young fire burning in her honey colored eyes showed great spirit. Taking the little girl to her father, D'Artagnan, he handed over the little girl.

"She will be like no other; she will be a key to the future." Louis said as he looked at his friend. Looking down at his daughter the Musketeer could not help but say, "That's what I'm afraid of."

8 Years Later

"Lona! I can't believe you did that!"

"He deserved it. He's a brat."

"He's the future KING!"

"So! He's still a brat and he's not king yet."

"Lona-"

"D'Artagnan." Both looked up to see the king walking down the steps. "D'Artagnan, my friend, leave her be she is only a young child."

"But that shouldn't be an excuse, she is eight years old and should act like a young lady."

"Let me speak with her, my friend."

"Very well, your majesty, I will be with Constance." Watching her father walk away she turned back to the king.

"Lona walk with me."

"Yes your majesty."

"Let's walk towards the gardens." Together they walk toward the gardens in silence as comfortable friends. They reached the center of the garden maze to a big white fountain, which the king knew was Lona's favorite place.

"Lona did you really push Louis in the mud?" The king tried but he couldn't keep the smile off his face. Lona looked down out of embarrassment.

"Yes your majesty, I'm sorry if I made you angry but I'm not sorry I did it, he deserved it." Louis looked down at the young girl who was like a daughter to him.

"Lona, I'm not angry, Anne and I thought it was funny, of course, young Louis was furious, but really you should try acting like a young lady, acting like you are will only get you in trouble one day." Looking down Lona thought a moment and knew it would be almost impossible but she would try.

"I will try your majesty."

"Good. You know I think you and Louis will get married one day."

"Ewww. Your Majesty! That's gross!"

"Haha! Calm down. I was teasing."

"That's not funny your majesty." The king couldn't control his smile whenever he was in the presence of the girl.

"Lona you know Louis is leaving for his uncle's in a few months." The little girl looked down at the ground with a sad look. Though she thought Louis was a brat he was still the only friend she had even if all they did was fight.

"I know." The king looked down at her knowing that her only friend would be leaving soon.

"He will miss you Lona." All she could do was nod. "Why don't you give him something to help him to remember you, before he leaves?" Lona looked up startled wondering why she didn't think about that.

"Yes your right, your highness."

"Good, come Lona lets return inside and see if young Louis is still angry."

"Yes your highness."

**Well here it is chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed it, please don't forget to review. And please be nice. If you want to know when I update keep an eye on my fanfiction profile, because I update it first and more often.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own this story plot and Lona, Shadow dancer, and Lysander, that's it.

**Lady of the Musketeers**

**Chapter 2**

After leaving the king, Lona ran to her room. Pulling a small box from its hiding place under her bed, Lona opened it to reveal a pendant of a bird of fire with yellow topaz eyes. The beautiful silver pendant shined with its antique finish. The topaz eyes sparkled in the sun and reflected the same golden hue as Lona's eyes. Taking the pendant out of the box Lona threaded a black, braided, leather cord through it before placing it back in the box and returning it to its hiding place. It would be the gift she gave to Louis when he left.

Scene change

"Oh! She's going to get it!" Walking to his son's room, smiling, the king could hear his son as soon as he entered the wing of the castle.

"Your majesty, please calm down." Came the shy, frantic voice of one of the palace maids.

"I'm going to get that brat!"

"Hahaha… I find it funny that my niece says the same about you, young prince."

Standing outside the door the king listened to Athos and his son discussing young Lona.

"Tell me young prince who are you going to fight with when you leave?" The king stood there as the room on the other side went into an eerie silence, before the young prince finally spoke in a sad voice.

"I haven't thought about Lona getting left behind, I mean I knew, but I didn't think about it before now." The king heard the sadness in his young son's voice. He would be leaving the only friend he had ever known behind.

"Does she know?" The concern in his voice proved how much he cared for his little friend.

"Yes, young prince, she was told two days ago by her father, I assume that's why she pushed you in the mud. Don't seem so sad, young prince, your going where you'll have lots of boys to play with."

Giving a little chuckle he replied, "You know as well as I, Sir Athos, that Lona is as strong as any other boy I know."

"Hahaha…yes, young prince, Lona is a strong one, but imagine the stories you could tell of the lady warrior of France."

"You don't think she'll settle into being a lady of court?"

"When pigs fly, comes to mind."

"Yes, I cannot say I see Lona as a proper lady either."

"Proper no, but I believe she will become a beautiful lady."

"Sir Athos, if I tell you something, will you not tell anyone?"

"You have my word as a Musketeer."

"I will miss her."

"You will see her again young prince, when you return Lona will be a maiden of eight-teen."

"Yes, and she will probably forget all about me."

"I doubt that, young prince, but why not give her something to remember you by."

"Great idea, I know just the thing!"

The king finally deciding to interrupt, he entered his son's room.

"Good, Athos, why don't you take Louis into one of the villages for a few days to pick up his gift?" Louis smiled at his father thanking him before changing and leaving with Athos.

The king smiled watching his son come to life with excitement. He knew this would be hard on the children, but Louis had to learn to be a proper king, and Lona, well he was counting on Lona to grow into the beautiful and spirited woman he could see shining behind her gold colored eyes.

He didn't say anything but he could feel something stirring. Nothing to worry about yet, but it would grow, it would take just enough time for the two children he cared for to grow up and make alliances of their own. And he was counting on those alliances to save his kingdom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own Lona, Shadow, and the plot, that's it.**

**Lady of the Musketeers**

**Chapter 3**

It had been a month since the mud incident. Louis had gone to one of the villages further from the castle to pick up Lona's gift so as not to alert her. It was now getting time for him to leave, and he had yet to see his young friend, since learning that he would be leaving this week Lona had avoided him. Louis was starting to worry he wouldn't get to say goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you, my son."

"I know I'm going to miss you too, father." The two of them were standing in Louis' room talking before he had to leave.

"Listen to your Uncle, he will teach you well."

"I will, I promise."

"Is something bothering you?" The king had noticed that Louis was a little preoccupied. Giving a large sigh Louis explained what was bothering him.

"I'd hoped to see Lona before I left."

"Louis?" Both looked to the door to see Queen Anne. She looked like a mess. Strains of her long hair had come out of her braid, her clothes were wrinkled and it looked like she had some straw sticking out of her hair and dress. Needless to say, the two were shocked.

"Mother?"

"Someone would like to talk to you." Whoever it was may have wanted to talk, but they didn't want to see him. It looked like Anne was having to pull the person toward the door. Being shoved through the door was none other than Lona. "I found her hiding in the stables."

Lona stood there with her head down and her hands folded in front of her. Louis had never seen her so vulnerable. The king looked to the door with a sad smile. "I'll leave you two alone." Leaving he shut the door behind him.

Louis walked over to the window and sat down. "I'm glad you came, Lona."

"I didn't come, I was dragged." Louis wanted to smile, even though she looked it, Lona was never truly weak, her voice told that much.

"I see, well I'm glad you're here either way. I didn't want to leave without getting to say goodbye." He looked at Lona then, she had taken a place by the desk, her back to him.

"I didn't want to say goodbye."

"Lona—"

"NO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!" Lona looked like she was going to run for it, but he could let her not yet. Getting up he walked to her and held her, crying to his chest. The way she acted he sometimes forgot how old Lona was, but here in this moment she looked every bit the scared little girl she was.

Pulling back a little so he could see her face, he tried to comfort her. "Hey listen, I know I'll be gone a long time, but I have something for you." Going to his desk, he got a wood box and brought it back to her. "Here open it."

Wiping her eyes, Lona opened the box. It was lined in red velvet, with a gold clasp. Opening the small clasp, Lona looked inside. There lying in velvet was a dagger. The dagger was small, and had a leaf pattern engraved along the blade. It was the most beautiful thing Lona had ever seen. "Thank you Louis, I'll keep it always."

Louis just shrugged, but inside he was happy that his friend had liked his gift. "Just don't tell me where you're going to keep it." This seemed to brighten Lona back to her usual self.

"Oh I have something for you." Reaching her hand into the small pocket of her dress Lona removed the small box with the pendent. "Here, this will keep you safe." Removing the pendent, Lona tied it around his neck. Louis looked down to see his gift, and almost fainted, there in the silver bird's eyes, were two stones that shone the same color as two other familiar eyes. "Thank you Lona, it's amazing, I'll never take it off, but I don't see how this will protect me."

"I'm not real sure, but the man who gave it to me, told me as long as I wore it I'd never need to fear, for the shadows themselves would come to protect me."

"Then maybe you should keep it, and what man?"

"No, you need it more then me, and he was a man I helped in the woods." This made Louis take on a serious face.

"Lona, you know your not suppose to go into the woods by yourself." Lona just huffed, having heard this a million times, she was tired of it.

"I know, but he was bleeding, so I bandaged his arm and brought him some food, we talked for awhile, he was real nice. He told me about his son, and he said he liked my eyes, that they reminded him of topaz, and then he gave me the pendent, told me it would protect me then left. I never saw him again."

"Ok, just promise to be more careful, okay?

"Ok." They were both interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yes, who is it?"

"Louis its time." The door opened to show this mother.

"Okay. Goodbye Lona, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, goodbye Louis." The two hugged again, and Louis left. Lona ran to the top of the castle and stood there watching until Louis' carriage was out of sight.

"Goodbye, my friend." Lona turned to go back inside, when she remember the dagger, she had the perfect place to put it.

While in the carriage, someone was watching the castle fade from view.

"Goodbye, my Lady Warrior."

**Well what did you think? Go easy on me, I'm still new to this writing thing. And this chapter just did not want to come. Anyway read and Review. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	4. AN

Ok folks I'm writing to tell you whats going on

Ok folks I'm writing to tell you whats going on. When everyone wrote in I got some great opinions and they actually helped and I have idea for two possible fill in chapters so it may be two weeks before I can get one out, because I have finals next week, but so as not to make anyone mad I am giving you early glimpses of a future chapter this takes place sometime around chapter 8.

Something was happening, something was wrong, that something was trying to wake her. Fighting back sleep she opened her eyes. It was dark and slightly cold, that meant it was still early, and anyone who knew Lona knew she was not a morning person. Hearing scratching made her turn her head, there on her dresser was Louis' falcon, the one she had been caring for.

"Hey girl, what are you doing here?" Putting on her leather wrist guard she held up her arm and the beautiful bird glided over, and started fluttering.

"Ok girl lets go stretch those wings."

Something was very wrong with this, why would two men carrying swords be traveling around the palace gardens this time of night. And what of the third she had heard, had he made it to the palace yet?

"Good he hasn't made it this far yet."

"Who hasn't little girl?"

Well there is a few previews of chapter 8. But don't worry even when this story starts heading in a more action direction, the comic relief will still come in a character I created know as Lysander, one of the few people in the world who can get under Lona's skin.


End file.
